Play It Again
by Green Flames
Summary: Series of Sasuke/Hinata drabbles based off different songs. angst.fluff.etc. please read. might take requests. According To You-Orianthi
1. Same Mistake

**A/N: I can't sleep. I will now start drabbles! I've always wanted to and each drabble will be based randomly on what my itunes play. this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**James Blunt- Same Mistake**

* * *

"Why?" he asked as he untangled himself from his sheets. He felt the sweat still on his body, his shirt sticking on to him. Disgruntled he pulled at the collar, he needed air.

Stepping out of his apartment and into the deserted street below was a blessing. No one pestering him. Bliss. His feet led him, he did not know where, but he didn't protest anything to be far away from those dreams. The same dream he had been having for days.

He arrived at a pond. He knew this pond, from his childhood it was where he first met her.

_"Only weaklings cry."_

_"I-im n-not we-eak." she answered. "I a-am n-not weak. I am n-not weak." she repeated her voice getting steadier._

_"Hn."_

"S-sasuke? Is that you?"

"Hn."

"May I sit?" she asked timidly.

He could feel her pressence behind him, and he breathed deeply taking in her scent. "It's a free park, isn't it Hyuuga?"

"Hai." Hinata replied as she sat down next to him, she didn't feel the need to start a conversation so she sat with him, gazing at the pond.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun would like to know if you will be attending our wedding tomorrow?" Hinata asked softly still not looking at the Uchiha.

He could tell her right now. Tell her what she has done to him. The sleepless nights, the anger, the jealousy, and the man she has helped him become. He kept quiet and made the same mistake.

* * *

**A/N: review. please.**


	2. Thunder

**A/N: So. Here's another one, bit happy just preparing you for the angsty one next. hehe. umm. this one totally went the opposite way then what i expected it was supposed to be angsty and serious but it's really not. **

**Thunder-Boys Like Girls**

* * *

Sasuke took another step. He continuously told himself that he was almost there. Another step, a few more feet.

I'm here was his last thought before he surrendered to the darkness that beckoned him. He was back in Konoha.

--

"Massive internal bleeding, fractured ribs, severely sprained ankle, severe blood loss, and that's just the least of it. It's a miracle he survived."

Sasuke kept his eyes shut, taking in the surrounding voices. He tried to place the voice of the speaker it felt so familiar.

He heard some sort of commotion going on outside of his doors. It sounded like someone was getting in a fight.

"Let me through! Let me through!" came the shouts from outside. "What do you mean I can't go in? Of course I can go in, I'm the Hokage aren't I?"

"I thought I told you to keep this from him." he heard the familiar voice state

"Where is he? Where is that good for nothing dobe?!" the loud voice had now entered the room and felt it getting closer.

"Oi. Teme get up!" shouted Naruto into the 'sleeping' Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt himself being pulled up by his gown and started to feel himself being shook by the loud moth's hands.

"NARUTO!! PUT SASUKE-SAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Sakura, the voice was Sakura's Sasuke finally realized.

"He's faking, can't you see!" said Naruto dropping sleeping Sasuke's form. Sasuke groaned.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Sakura as she rushed over and began speaking in complex medical terms until Sasuke started to doze off.

"Dobe." he muttered when he felt himself going under again.

"TEME! You're alive! See Sakura-chan! I didn't kill him!"

Sasuke finally opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. A hospital room, IV's stuck in him, along with several other tubes. His vision was then blocked off by a massive ball of sunshine. Otherwise known as he realized, the current Hokage. After being harassed by Naruto and pulled off by his irate wife, Sakura, Sasuke was left alone. He closed his eyes and was preparing to fall asleep when he heard the door open once again.

"Listen dobe, why don't you just leave me alone."

"Oh. I'm sorry Uchiha-san."

That's not Naruto's voice he realized. "Wait." he snapped.

"Yes."

Sasuke propped himself staring at the Hyuuga heiress. She's grown he noticed.

"Sakura-chan wanted me to check up on you." Hinata replied as she neared his bed and writing down the stats on her clipboard.

-

_"Please don't leave." it came out more like a statement._

_"I need to. I have to. I need to defeat my brother."_

_"Hai." came the defeated answer from the young girl._

_"I'll be back. One day." he replied not bothering to turn around, if he did he knew that he might possibly stay if he looked her in the eyes._

-

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. How he had missed those eyes.

"You're voice got me through so much." Sasuke whispered trying to convey his feeling through that single sentence.

"I could always get Ino-chan to cover for me." Hinata replied as she helped Sasuke scoot over and laid herself next to him. Both of them listening to the thunder outside as it began to rain.

* * *

**A/N: I think i wil take requests. **


	3. Sorry

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

**Sorry-Daugthry**

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke unsurely not really believing that she was here, standing there in front of him. After what he put her through he thought that she would never want anything to do with him. If it was him he wouldn't be there. It didn't matter; the point was that she was here.

"Sa--Uchiha-san, you have to rest," said Hinata quietly as she gently pushed his shoulders back down onto the bed.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at the tone of her voice, it was emotionless, hollow. He tried to make eye contact with her but she quickly got off the bed and walked towards the window. His eyes followed her, taking her in. She looks tired he thought.

Her hair was loose like it always was and hanging down to the small of her back. She leaned her head down apparently interested in something that she saw below. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was.

"Hinata." he whispered trying to get her to at least look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please believe me, it wasn't something that I wanted to do. It just happened." he finished lamely hating himself for how he had hurt her.

"You have no clue how I felt when I saw you. When I saw you with her, I thought you l-loved m-me, but I guess I was wrong." she replied with that same tone.

"I'm sorry, I promise that I will change that I will never be like who I used to be, just take me back." he pleaded he needed her.

--

_Sasuke was numb he didn't feel anything all he could feel was a set of hands running up and down his chest, removing his shirt. He leaned back allowing this woman to kiss his jaw, to run her hands through his hair. He needed her to remove any trace of HER. To try and erase all those kisses all those touches. He was a fool to think that she ever loved him. _

_"Sas--" he turned around to look at her. He smiled at her, to show her that he could hurt her too. Hinata ran. She ran until she reached a place where she knew she could be safe._

_"Hina-chan? What's--are you alright?" asked Ten-ten as she ushered the wet and crying Hyuuga heiress into her living room._

_"H-he h-hurt me." was her reply before she broke into sobs and felt Ten-ten wrap her arms around her._

_Neji walked in and took in the sight of his cousin and his girlfriend; who was trying to calm down Hinata._

_"What happened?" he mouthed._

_"Sasuke." and that was all it took before he stormed out the door, bent on murder._

_--_

_"You pathetic excuse for a man." snarled Neji as he practically tore down Sasuke's door. _

_"That's what I thought about your cousin." replied Sasuke with a smirk._

_Neji had Sasuke pinned to the wall with his shoulder against his chin in a matter of seconds. "You have no idea what you just messed up Uchiha."_

_"Really well if you're little Hina-chan didn't go around with every other man..." he didn't finish his sentence before a fist connected to his jaw._

_"She would have told you. She would have told you that she was saying goodbye to Naruto, that she had found love with you. She was mistaken. I never want to see you near her, ever." spat Neji as he walked out, leaving Sasuke's door hanging of it's hinges and a broken Sasuke behind._

_--_

"The medics say that you will be fine within a few weeks. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything. If I had known you were out of your coma, I wouldn't have bothered."

"I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? I made a mistake. Let's forget about it." started Sasuke.

"You broke my heart. You tore it out and stomped all over it! How can you expect me to forgive you when you purposely hurt me?" Hinata turned to face Sasuke. It was a mistake because Sasuke felt his heart shatter, the look on her face he would never forget.

"I can't forgive you. Goodbye." said Hinata as she ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I sorta liked this one, but I'm not sure. Hope it wasn't confusing.**

**Sasuke was at the hospital because he went on a mission after the breakup and Hinata wanted to make sure he was fine. If you were wondering why he was there.**


	4. My Boo

**A/N: fluff?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**My Boo-User**

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asked her voice starting to quiver as she noticed that he wasn't responding. All she wanted was to take a nice walk to relax, but what does she find? An apparently unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, lying in the middle of an empty training ground.

"Sasuke, please wake up," Hinata pleaded placing her small hands on each of his cheeks turning his face upwards to face her. She was staring at him and she knew it was wrong. Here he was unconscious and possibly needing medical attention and she was ogling him. Talk about fan girls. His eyes were shut his long lashes resting against his chiseled cheekbones. Her eyes kept wandering until they settled on his lips. Funny, was he always smirking? She leaned in closer to inspect his face.

"Why Hinata-chan, I never took you for a fan-girl." came a smooth voice from below completely startling her.

"You're fine." said Hinata still not registering the fact that Sasuke had played a joke on her.

"Of course I am." replied Sasuke with a smug smirk, "Uchiha's are always fine."

"Hn."

"I see someone has been taking up my habits." whispered Sasuke as he moved in closer to Hinata. He saw her turning redder as he got closer. "Hinata do you know where this is?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and took time to look around. "It's where we first met." she answered after awhile.

"Correct." he answered "and..." he prodded.

"Where you gave me my first kiss." she answered turning her face towards him. It was now Sasuke's turn to feel flustered; she was so close to him. He could clearly make out the lavender of her eyes, his eyes darted to her pink plump lips. So edible he thought.

"Correct." she replied and gave him a smirk of her own, he really was rubbing off on her. Better then her picking up traits from the dobe. He shuddered imagining Hinata eating abnormally large amounts of ramen.

"Besides," he started, "who would you marry if I died?"

"Oh, I don't know." came the thoughtful reply, "maybe Naruto-_kun_ will be willing."

"..."

"Aww. Is Sasuke-kun jealous?" asked Hinata playfully as she watched her fiancé's jaw clench, "maybe this will help?" she added as she ghosted her lips over his. She barely had time to register the soft growl before he crashed his lips against hers.

"You will ALWAYS be mine." Sasuke stated firmly after he had thoroughly kissed Hinata.

"I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N: review**


	5. Push

**A/N: They just keep coming**

**Disclaimer: i claim no ownership.**

**Push- Matchbox 20**

* * *

Knock

Knock

Knock.

"Leave me the fuck alone." snapped Sasuke hoping to scare off whoever was knocking on his front door at this cursed hour. Who the hell went knocking on doors at, what time is it? He thought. 10:30 am, too early for him to be up.

"U-uchiha-s-san, p-please o-ope-n the d-door." came a hesitant voice after a few moments of silence.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered he thought that they had left him and was preparing to go back to sleep. As he dug his head under the covers again, a light went off. He knew that voice. It was the timid Hyuuga the one everyone stepped over. On second thought, he might be getting up early this morning.

--

"Hinata-_chan."_ he emphasized the chan knowing it would get her flustered. "What brings you to my home this morning?" he asked. He opted to greet her shirtless, knowing that would turn her porcelain face a wonderful tomato red color. It was too much fun to mess with her.

"S-sakura-chan wanted me to drop this off." she answered looking anywhere but at him.

A grunt was his reply as he eyed the frilly invitation. He would need a mission to avoid attending one of her 'dinners'.

"Well, I'll be leaving." said Hinata after a few moments.

"Stay."

"W-what? Why?" damn her stutter for coming back. She looked at Sasuke and knew that was a bad choice. No one should look at her like _that. _

"Because." he started walking towards her and noticing how she took a step back. He kept closing in on her until her back was pressed against the wall. "I like to push you around." he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

I should really thank Sakura he thought as he felt Hinata's hands run through his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Lot's of fluff ones I need more angst.**


	6. Stay Close, Don't Go

**Stay Close, Don't Go-Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

"Sasuke, I can't deal with this anymore." an exasperated Hinata declared as she walked around their bedroom throwing random articles of clothing into a small suitcase.

"Hinata, you're being really irrational right now." Sasuke muttered as he made no move to stop his girlfriend.

"I'm being irrational? I'm being irrational?" she answered staring at Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of their room. "I've tried, I've really tried to keep this relationship alive, and i feel that I'm the only one that cares about us. I'm tired of spending days, weeks, sometimes months without seeing you. I hate not knowing if you're alive or not." she said before her voice cracked and she sat on their bed and broke into sobs.

Sasuke had no clue how to respond to this. She was right, he had been selfish and didn't always put her first, but could he fix this and tell her that he did love her. That the stoic avenger had let his heart open just a crack to let her. That she had been cracking away all the ice around his heart.

He made up his mind, he was going to fix this and fix it now.

"Hinata," Sasuke muttered as he sat down a few inches away from her afraid to get to close. "Please, I'm sorry," he added softly as he reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"Hinata, don't leave me tonight, I don't want to wake up alone."

"Not again," Hinata said exasperated as she turned to look at her boyfriend her lavender eyes bloodshot and dry tear stains on her cheeks. "I'm sure but you'll be fine without me,"

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO, Hinata, I said NO. I know that you may think that there might be someone else for you, but for there's only one person for me and that person is you. I'm not planning on letting you go anywhere."

Hinata was left speechless, Sasuke never blatantly expressed his feelings.

"Did you know that I watch you sometimes when you sleep?" he asked his eyes boring into hers, willing her to believe him, to not leave him tonight, "that I wonder what I did to deserve you? That there's no way in hell that I deserve someone like you."

"Sasuke."

"Don't leave me tonight. I don't want to wake up alone." he said as he inched closer to her.

"No more long missions?" Hinata asked pulling away before thier lips met.

"No more long missions." he agreed as he pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

* * *

**Review**


	7. Do You Believe Me Now?

**Do You Believe Me Now- Jimmy Wayne**

* * *

"I don't like him,"

"Naruto doesn't like someone?" gasped Sakura as she spit out some of her drink.

"Who?" questioned Shikamaru.

"That guy over there, the one that has bastard written all over his face."

"Naruto-kun, you musn't use such language," Hinata said as she slid her hand into Naruto's.

"Sorry, Hina-chan. It's just that, well I don't like how he's looking at you," Naruto admitted with a low growl as the dark haired man arched an eyebrow.

Hinata flushed at the comment.

"There's no way," she said, "he surely must be looking at Sakura-chan."

"I wish," admitted Sakura as she eyed the handsome stranger.

"I don't know Hinata, he just seems." Naruto started but the conversation was left at that as Sakura brought their attention to why they were all their; Ino's wedding with Shika.

Hinata had forgotten about the mysterious stranger but as she made her way back from the restroom she felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"You're boyfriend's a moron," he stated drly as he lifted her chin up with two fingers. Hinata laughed, she didn't know how to react to this man grabbing her. She had never found herself in this situation before, everything seemed funny to her.

"You're laughing at me?" he asked. Hinata's response was to laugh harder.

From the table Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I really don't like how the guy looked at you," Naruto restated as he walked Hinata to her apartment.

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun. It must be your imagination," Hinata reasoned as she kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking into her building.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Do you believe me now?" Naruto asked as he cornered Hinata during the Ino's reception.

"Answer me Hinata," he demanded.

"Leave her alone." interrupted a low voice.

Naruto let out a humorless laugh, "You want me to listen to you?" he asked.

"Leave her alone," Sasuke said again as he placed himself in front of Hinata to shield her from Naruto's scornful gaze.

"You caused all of this," Naruto accused, "you were just waiting until we had our first fight so you could slip into my shoes and pretend you care about her."

"The better man won," answered Sasuke, "get over it,"

"I guess I was right about why I didn't like you," Naruto said, "do you know how much it hurts to know that you're the one who holds her at night now? Do you? No you don't Sasuke."

"I-im sor--"

"Save it Hinata, there's no use in being right if it means being alone at night." Naruto snapped as he spun on his heel and exited through a back door.


	8. Love Story

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

A small Hinata hid underneath the staircase as she watched all the lavishly dressed people pass pass by. At five years old she knew that it was better not to be seen during her father's company events. All the fussing over her, she didn't like, especially the attention she recieved as the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata blinked as she admired the pretty ballgowns all the ladies were wearing. Her pale eyes widened when she noticed that someone had spotted her and they were making their way over to her.

Please don't notice me, she thought to herself as she shut her eyes tight trying desperately to blend in with the staircase.

"Why are you hiding?" he demanded more then asked.

"I-I, there's t-too many people," she stuttered out.

"Psh. It's you're party," he said.

"It's m-my father's."

"What's your name?" he demanded again.

"H-hinata,"

"You should do something about that stutter." pointed out the dark haired boy.

"I-I know."

"I believe in you," the boy suddenly remarked.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's are always right," the small boy said proudly jutting out his chest.

Hinata giggled as she met his gaze.

"Hinata," Hyuuga Hiashi called his daughter, eyeing the Uchiha boy with distaste.

"Yes, father," Hinata answered as she walked over to her him.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Hiashi said as he placed a hand on the top of Hinata's glossy hair. He turned to look at the Uchiha boy one more time, hopefully this would be the first and last time his daughter spoke to him. The Uchiha's were a perfectly acceptable family, even up there with the Hyuuga's but there was no way that he would let his daughter's heart be broken by an Uchiha, her becoming friends with that boy would only lead to something else in the future and eventually heartbreak. No, Hiashi would not let his daughter be hurt by an Uchiha.

**10 Years Later**

"Would you please remove yourself from my property," Hiashia spoke in a deadly tone.

"Wha--" Sasuke didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed the furious Hyuuga head approaching him. He let his hand open and the pebbles fell out.

"Would you please explain to me why you're throwing rocks at my daughter's window?"

"Mr. Hyuuga."

"Listen Uchiha, I know you're type and let me make it clear, stay.away.from.Hinata," Hiashi stressed each word as he looked down at the young man.

Upstairs Hinata watched from behind her curtains, she quickly dropped them when she noticed that her father was looking.

--

A 17 year old Hinata ran hand in hand with an 18 year old Sasuke.

"Be quiet," she heard him tell her as he held her hand tighter and led her through the gardens.

"They'll kill us if they found out," Hinata said.

Sasuke led her a few more steps before they reached their garden the place they could be alone. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, who had changed so much from the shy girl he met so many years ago under the staircase. Now a woman her long hair framed her face beautifully as her eyes reflected the glow of the moon.

"I believe we're the modern Romeo and Juliet," Sasuke commented playing with a strand of her hair.

"You know what I hate?" she asked.

"That you lost your stutter?"

"That they try to tell me how I should feel, how there's so many other men out there. They're practically throwing that Uzumaki boy at me and the son of that noble, Inuzuka Kiba. I know that I love you, Sasuke."

"I think it's time that we get Juliet back," was Sasuke's reply as he gave Hinata his hand to help her up.

--

"Are you afraid?" Hinata asked Sasuke one evening as they storlled through the outskirts of town, a place where people didn't know who they were.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Of us," she whispered.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, he knew this was coming. Ever since Naruto and Sakura had announced their engagement and Neji and Ten-Ten were married Hinata hinted that she wanted something more from him.

"I'm not,"

"Then why don't you do something, I'm tired of waiting, I'm losing hope," she said as her eyes misted over and she started to walk away. "Never mind Sasuke, I'm just being emotional," she tried to brush it off. "Sasuke?" Hinata asked when she noticed that he wasn't walking next to her. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, they were because there behind her was a kneeling Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"I guss I faced that three headed dragon you call a father for nothing," was the reply Hinata got from kneeling Sasuke.

"W-what?"

"Marry me?"

"Finally!" Hinata shrieked gleefully as she ran towards Sasuke causing him to fall onto his back. "I was getting tired of waiting for my Romeo,"

"I'm sorry," he answered sincerely, "but you're father is kinda hard to convince,"

"It was worth it?"

"It was." It was, he thought again as he felt Hinata's lips meet his own. Who cared if they were making out on a public sidewalk.


	9. Stay

**Stay-Sugarland**

* * *

"Stay."

"You know I can't."

"Why? Why? Do you have to go back to her? Just stay with me. I'm begging you."

"Hinata, you know I can't." Sasuke answered as he stood next to the bed.

"Sasuke. What do I have to do to make you see that she can't love you like me?" Hinata asked her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I have a son with her," Sasuke answered quietly.

"You don't love her Sasuke. I know you don't." Hinata said quietly.

"I have to go, Sakura's calling," Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke, why won't you stay?" Hinata asked once again.

"Hinata, it's--"

"Difficult," I know she said with a dry laugh, "I just don't give you enough do I? Why are you always leaving when she calls? Sasuke, we don't have to live like this."

"One day,"

"Cut the crap Sasuke, I know that's not the truth and I'm tired of waiting. Do you know how much pain it is to bare being with a man I have to share? That man also happens to be my friends husband."

"I have to go," Sasuke answered as he opened the door and walked out.

--

BEEP

"Sasuke, I've given you the very the best of me but Sakura is the one that has the best of you. If you really love me then you wouldn't hurt me like this and you wouldn't hurt Sakura like this either. I'm tired of waiting for you Sasuke, I'm tired of waiting and begging. I'm done with this and I just want to let you know that next time you want to leave her bed for mine, I won't be here."

Knock, Knock

"I'm sorry you waited." was Sasuke's greeting as he met Hinata's amazed gaze.


	10. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis**

* * *

"You know they don't like me being with you," Hinata mentioned as she faced Sasuke.

"Who cares what they think?" Sasuke answered as he twirled Hinata on the dance floor.

"Everyone around me thinks I'm going crazy," Hinata answered.

"But you are, Hyuuga."

"..."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked when he noticed that his partner had been silent for several seconds.

"Wha-?"

"Nothing,"

"I was just thinking," she answered his unspoken question.

"What were you thinking?"

"That they think I'm a fool for falling in love with you, but you know what Uchiha? You cut me up and I keep bleeding for you."

"How very poetic of you," Sasuke said "and somewhat morbid."

"I guess that they're gonna have to deal with it."

"Of course they are." Sasuke replied firmly.

"You know what Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They can try and pull me away."

"Hyuuga you already said that," Sasuke interrupted.

They were both interrupted as a blonde man went up on the stage and took the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for the newlywed couple, Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha." after a few seconds he added, "Hinata-chan the teme didn't crush all your toes?"

--

"I guess I am crazy." Hinata said as they excited the reception hall.

"Why?"

"Because I marred _the_ Sasuke Uchiha"

"and I married _the_ Hinata Hyugga."


	11. Mary's Song

**Mary's Song-Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun look!" a seven year old Hinata exclaimed excitedly as she called over her best friend.

"What is it Hinata?" Sasuke answered with a bored expression.

"Look!" Hinata said as she pointed upwards.

Sasuke slowly tilted his head upwards until he spotted what Hinata was talking about, a shooting star.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Hinata asked as she studied Sasuke's face.

"Boys don't think stuff like that is pretty," Sasuke said gruffly.

"Well I think your eyes shine like those pretty stars," Hinata said brightly.

Sasuke was glad that it was dark outside to hide his blush, boys didn't blush.

From the porch Fugaku nudged Hiashi and both of them smirked.

* * *

"I'm so mad. I'm so mad I could hit you," Sasuke sputtered.

"Do it Sasuke. Beat me up."

"Whatever, Hinata." Sasuke said as he walked away and left Hinata standing in her backyard.

* * *

"I dare you," Hinata challenged Sasuke.

"You know I will, I will!" Sasuke sputtered. He wouldn't let a girl get the better of him. Sasuke Uchiha never backed down from a dare.

"Ewww," Hinata squeeled when she noticed that Sasuke's puckered lips were dangerously close to hers and took off running.

"Scaredy cat," Sasuke taunted.

* * *

"Back off," Sasuke growled.

"No, you back off," Hinata shouted at him.

Sasuke chose to ignore her and continued to eye the blonde boy dangerously.

"I go off to college for a semester and you're already going out with boys?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm sixteen!" Hinata told him, "I deserve to live my life."

"Not with him," Sasuke said.

"Hey buddy, apparently Hinata isn't into you," the blonde boy interrupted.

"Shut up, Naruto." Hinata snapped.

"I still can't believe you thought you were going to go out with him," Sasuke told Hinata as he walked her home.

"He's a nice guy," she answered.

"Nice guy my ass," Sasuke muttered.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hinata asked suddenly looking up to search Sasuke's face, they had reached her house.

"I—I don't," Sasuke answered.

"You don't?" Hinata asked.

"Not really." Sasuke answered indifferently.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do decide to go out with him." She asked.

"You're not going to go out with Narutard." Sasuke growled as he closed in on Hinata.

"Says who?"

"Says me." He answered.

"It's not like you like me or something," Hinata told him.

Sasuke snapped and pulled Hinata into him.

"Actually, I do." He whispered before capturing her lips.

On the porch:

"Pay up Uchiha," Hiashi said as he held his hand palm up.

"Hn."

"Seriously, you men behave like children," Mikoto said, "and didn't the bet include that Sasuke would give Naruto a black eye?"

* * *

"Sasuke it's late."

"It's fine."

"Actually It's two and I should have been home a few hours ago."

"Really? It doesn't feel like we've been here for a long time."

"Well you've been sleeping."

"And you've been playing with my hair."

"Actually I was trying to fix it." Hinata told him primly.

"How do I put up with you?" Sasuke asked himself.

"You love me," she said.

"No that's not it."

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Hinata climbed out of his truck.

"Home."

"Come back you know I was joking."

"No."

"Hina,"

Hinata kept walking towards the gravel road that would lead her back to the main road. Sasuke jogged after her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hinata, I was joking of course I love you with all my heart. All I need is you next to me and you know that." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me," Hinata hissed as she backed away from Sasuke.

"Hinata, I can explain," a devastated Sasuke practically begged as he tried to get Hinata to understand.

"Just leave or I'll call the police."

"Just hear me out,"

"I've heard enough," she yelled as she yanked her front door open and slammed it shut in Sasuke's face.

"I'm not leaving!" Sasuke yelled at the closed door, "I'll be here all night,"

The next morning Hinata's mom's eyes softened when she saw the young man asleep in an uncomfortable position on her front porch. That kid sure loves her.

"Hinata, honey can you please go get the paper?"

"Sure,"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly, she couldn't believe her eyes he had stayed. He stayed she wondered again.

"Sasuke?" she asked as her hand cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being stupid and jumped to conclusions." Hinata said now feeling horrible.

"You know you're the only one for me," Sasuke told her seriously, "Sakura is just a friend and that's all she'll ever be."

"I'm sorry," Hinata reiterated.

Sasuke lifted his head to place a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips. "You know you didn't give me my goodnight kiss last night,"

"How will I ever make it up?" she asked.

And Sasuke kissed her again.

* * *

"I love this place," Hinata said softly, "It's our place."

"I love you," Sasuke said as he twirled a piece her hair around his finger.

'I love you too---what are you doing?" Hinata asked as Sasuke abruptly stood up.

"My shoe's untied,"

"No it's not," she said looking at Sasuke's perfectly tied tennis shoes.

"I believe it is and look," he said as he got down on one knee.

Hinata was in shock her mind could still not process that Sasuke was kneeling in front of her with the most beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"Hinata, marry me?"

And Hinata threw Sasuke onto the ground.

* * *

"I can't do this," Hinata said nervously as she wrung her hand around her bouquet. Ten-ten luckily had another hidden in the closet if too much damage was done to the one in Hinata's hands.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not good enough for him," Hinata said sadly. "I'm not sure he even knows what he's getting himself into,"

"Yes he does and he loves you. You guys were meant for each other," Ten-ten told Hinata looking into the nervous girl's eyes.

"Show time," Ten-Ten as she ushered Hinata out into the packed church, apparently the whole town had been invited.

"I do,"

"I do,"

In the front benches both mothers cried and both fathers finally came to terms that their children did end up growing up and falling love.

* * *

Hinata continued to rock gently on the very porch where she had rocked her children and the memories continued to flood her.

Their first kiss,

Their first date,

Their first child,

Their honeymoon,

Their first anniversary.

Her small hand wrinkled with age reached out to her side and was met with an equally aged hand that fit hers like a puzzle piece.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She was eight seven and he was eighty nine but his still shined like pretty light.


	12. Makeup

**Makeup- Escape The Fate**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata was never a fool. She knew exactly what was going on.

She knew that the elders didn't consider her worthy of being heiress to the Hyuuga fortune.

She knew that she would never be as outgoing as Sakura or Ino.

She knew that she would never be as knowledgeable of canines as Kiba was or as Shino was of insects.

She knew that Naruto would never love her.

She knew that her husband wasn't being faithful to her.

She knew that Sasuke only married her because of an old agreement between their households.

She knew that he would rather wake up to a pink head of hair.

And Hinata's makeup ran down her face as she realized everything that she did know.


	13. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

"I'm not your boyfriend, Hyuuga," Sasuke purred as his hands traveled down the heiress' arm.

"I'm not going to be sweet and romantic like that, dobe, Naruto." Sasuke continued as his fingers began toying with the zipper of Hinata's jacket.

Hinata's breath hitched as she felt his cold digits graze her skin.

"I know you Hyuuga, and despite what you look like, you don't want gentle," Sasuke pushed her up against the wall painfully.

"There's no way that I'm going to be your toy," Sasuke growled as he bit her neck. "Uchiha's are no ones toys."

Hinata gasped.

"I wonder what Inuzuka and your obsessive cousin would think of their innocent, virgin friend if they saw you like this?" Sasuke asked as his tongue lapped at her exposed skin.

"You're enjoying this," Sasuke continued as his lips skimmed her earlobe.

"I—leave me," Hinata managed to stutter out.

"You want this," Sasuke pushed his body flush against Hinata's once he had swiftly unzipped her jacket. Hinata whimpered when she felt the cold stone rub against her back.

"You want me," Sasuke continued as his hand traveled back up her abdomen and grazed her breast.

"Don't mess with me, Hyuuga." He growled. "you know who I am,"

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby. I'm certainly not your knight in shining armor" Sasuke whispered before he crashed his lips against Hinata's.


	14. According To You

**According To You-Orianthi**

**

* * *

**

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" Hinata could barely contain her anger. Was he really asking her why she was calling their relationship off?

"That is the question I asked."

"Well you see, Sasuke," Hinata had to count to ten in her head before she continued, "I found someone that thinks I'm not entirely worthless,"

"Hn."

"What do you mean 'hn'?" Hinata asked as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her stoic ex-boyfriend.

"What I mean is I wonder how long you'll last with him until you bore him to death,"

"I am not boring Sasuke, I have a sense of humor, I am a great catch,"

"According to whom?" Sasuke asked trying to maintain a serious expression, but it was proving to be difficult; who had filled his girlfriend's head with these ideas.

"According to him," Hinata responded steadily as she switched the box she was holding from one hip to the next.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. According to him I'm funny, I'm beautiful, I'm always on his mind; actually, I'm everything that he's ever wanted,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and Sasuke I'm finally happy," Hinata whispered the last part, "he's so different from you and he's into me for everything that I am. He doesn't mind that I give away the punchline to his joke or that I show up late for dinner or that most of my wardrobe is made up of hoodies and jeans."

"So, I guess I'll see ya around, Sasuke," Hinata said her voice back to normal as she headed towards the elevator and down to where the new man in her life was waiting in the car.

OPTIONAL ENDING

"According to me, you're all of those things too, Hinata," Sasuke spoke to the closed door.


End file.
